Project: Fallen Angel
by PsychoRealm
Summary: Gohan has been kidnapped by a scientist who wants to use his body to make the ultimate biowarrior. Can Goku and his friends find Gohan and save him before he is forever changed?
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

**Project: Fallen Angel**

Chapter 1- Kidnapped  
"But Mom!", Gohan protested to his mother.

"No, Gohan. You can't go. You've gotten too far behind on your studies, I want you here, doing your work.", Chi-chi replied, without looking up from the vegetables she was cutting.

"But everyone will be there! Krillin and Bulma, even Dad is going.", Gohan said, standing behind his mother.

"Did you not hear me, young man? I said no. Now go to your room and start your studies. I want you to be done by the time supper is ready.", Chi-chi said, turning to face her frowning son.

Gohan hung his head, "Yes ma'am." Without another word, the boy turned and walked into his room, thinking about where he could be right now. There was a cookout at Capsule Corp. and everyone was going to be there. Even Vegeta was going to show his face. After his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his father, Gohan had gotten way behind on his studies and Chi-chi was stricter than ever about his work. He knew he had no chance at convincing his mother but at least he had tried.

"Well, let's get started.", Gohan said to himself as he opened his math book and sat down. Gohan started to work, and then heard a voice at his window.

"Psssst.", the voice whispered, "Gohan. It's me, Krillin. I'm here to sneak you out. Goku sent me." Krillin appeared at the window, smiling. 

"Krillin!", Gohan said, in excitement.

"Whoa, whoa! Keep it down, bro. Your mom might hear.", said Krillin, putting a finger to his lips.

Gohan nodded.

"Anyway, I'm here to get you. Let's go.", Krillin said.

"Sorry Krillin, I can't. My mo-", Gohan was cut off, when his mother stepped into the room. Krillin immediately ducked and Chi-chi didn't see him.

"Who are you talking to, Gohan?", Chi-chi asked, looking around.

Gohan lied, "Nobody, Mom. Just myself." Chi-chi looked at him, and set down a plate of sushi.

"Here's a snack for you. Honey, I'm sorry you can't go. I only want what's best for you.", she said, frowning a bit.

Gohan immediately started eating the food. "It's alright Mom. I understand.", he said. 

Chi-chi smiled and walked out of the room. Krillin appeared again.

"That was close. C'mon man, let's get going.", he said, hurriedly.

"Sorry Krillin.", Gohan said, rubbing his eye tiredly, "I can't. I really need to catch up on my work."

Krillin frowned. "Ok. It's your loss. I'll tell everyone you said hi." Krillin turned and started to fly away. He turned to look at the house, and saw two beings sneaking up on the house. Krillin hovered for a moment, looking at the two. One was only a bit taller than Krillin. He wore a dark green beret on his head and a gray vest with camouflage pants. He had fiery red hair and a goatee of the same fire red color. The other was very tall, almost as tall as Piccolo. He wore black pants and a gray tactical jacket with the sleeves cut off. He had spiky, blond hair, though he was not a Super Saiyan. His most noticeable trait was the X-shaped scar of his right cheek. Krillin watched them sneak up to Gohan's window. He knew they were up to no good.

"Gohan! Look out!", Krillin yelled, as he sped towards the intruders. The two men, startled by Krillin's presence turned. The larger one, stepped forward and, with lightning fast hands, blocked all of Krillin's punches. One of his giant fists fired forward, hitting Krillin directly in the face, knocking him out. Gohan stood, but immediately got very dizzy. In a blur, he saw the men standing at his window, smiling. Gohan turned to run, but saw his mother standing there, blocking his path. She was smiling also. "M-mom.", Gohan said, still disoriented. He realized that his mother had drugged his food, but why? That was Gohan's last thought as he passed out in the middle of his room. Chi-chi stepped forward and picked up Gohan. Then, her body changed. The smiling face of Chi-chi was replaced with an evil smirking face. A man with dark blue skin, and spiked black hair stood in her place. He wore a red vest and black pants.

"Good job, Dasakira.", said the short, red haired man.

"Thanks, Apusko.", said the shape-shifter, with a smile.

The taller one spoke up, "Let's get the boy back. We've got a long trip, and Dr. West is not patient."

The others nodded and they all flew away, Dasakira holding the unconscious Gohan. Moments later, Goku arrived, finding Krillin outside, unconscious.

"Krillin!", Goku yelled. He kneeled next to his friend and woke him up. Krillin sat up and groaned.

"Man. What a headache.", he said, rubbing his head.

"Krillin, what happened here?", Goku asked.

"I was trying to get Gohan to come with me, like you told me to. He refused, so I started to leave, but I saw two guys sneaking up on the house. I knew they weren't up to anything good, so I attacked. They beat me really easily. I don't remember anything after that, they must've kidnapped Gohan."

Goku heard footsteps from inside the house and stood, poised to attack. He saw his wife walk outside. She looked dazed.

"What happened here, Goku? I remember talking to Gohan, and then sending him to do his work. I don't remember anything else, I woke up on the floor in the kitchen.", she said, clueless.

Goku glared at the sky, "I don't know, honey. All I know is that Gohan's been kidnapped. And we have to find him. Stay here, I'm gonna go figure out a plan. C'mon Krillin"

Krillin nodded and they both took off towards Capsule Corp. Chi-chi just stood there in shock. Gohan in was in trouble again. The thought made her shudder. She looked up at the sky, and a chill breeze swept across the yard. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she said to herself, "Gohan…"


	2. Chapter 2 West

**Chapter 2- West**

Dr. West looked up from his computer screen and looked at his watch. The mercenaries were late, and that did not make him happy. He looked back down at his computer screen, and completed the equation for his synthesis. A synthesis, that when put together correctly, would give the boy immense but controllable power.

"That's it. This has to be right.", said Dr. West to himself. He had failed before with the synthesis, and disposed of all the failures; except for one. Savage remained in his glass prison, sleeping in a chemical induced coma. Dr. West glanced towards the back end of the lab, where Savage's tube was. Imagining the beast sent chills down his spine.

"Once the boy is infected and changed, we will have no use for you, Savage.", thought West, "He will destroy you, by my command." He looked back at the completed equation. He was sure that this was the one that would work. West pressed a button and walked to a machine on his right. It was making a small humming noise and a small door opened. Dr. West reached inside and plucked out the small vial. He held it up and looked at it. It was a dark gray color, almost black. He decided that the needed a name and settled simply on "Shadow". He emptied the vial's contents into a syringe, and set the needle down on the table. West pressed a different button and walked back over the machine, and removed another vial. This one was filled with a green substance; the anti-virus. He didn't want to risk an accident and getting himself infected, so he made an anti-virus for himself. He shivered and made a mental note to fix the heating. West sat back in his chair, and looked at the blast doors at the far end of the lab.

He heard voices beyond the blast doors, sat back and waited for the mercenaries to come inside. "Come boy. You are going to help me achieve great things."

-Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp.-

"Kidnapped?", Bulma asked in shock, when Goku and Krillin told her the story.

"Yeah, I got there too late. Do you have anything that could help us find him?", Goku asked.

"I have something here, but it's still in the experimental stage," said Bulma, rummaging through a desk drawer. "It's like the Dragon Rader, but for people." She pulled out what looked like a square Dragon Radar, with a slot at the top, above the screen. She handed it to Goku.

"You need to get something with his DNA on it, that's how it'll track him. Put it in that slot.", she said. "It is still being completed, so it can't exactly pinpoint Gohan's location, but it should give you an area of about 100 miles."

"What?", Goku yelled, "100 miles? That'll take too long!"

"I'm sorry, Goku. But that's the best I can do for you. Good luck finding Gohan.", she said.

"Alright. Let's go get something of Gohan's and then start the search.", Goku said, looking at Krillin. Krillin nodded and they walked out of the building and started flying towards Goku's house.

They reached Goku's property in less than ten minutes and immediately walked inside. Goku grabbed one of Gohan's shirts and ripped off a strip of cloth. Chi-chi walked into the room, she looked as if she had been crying.

"G-Goku, what are you doing?", she stuttered.

"Tracking down Gohan. I'm going to find him, don't worry." Goku fed the strip of cloth into the slot of the radar, and the screen came to life. A map of the world appeared on the screen and a blinking dot appeared at the top of the Earth. Gohan was in the Arctic.

Krillin rubbed his head. "Jeez, Goku. That's a long way away. We'd better get a move on."

Goku nodded and looked at Chi-chi. "Try to not worry, hon. We'll find him and bring him back, safe and sound." Goku hugged her, turned and walked out. Holding on to the radar tightly, he took off with Krillin.

"Don't go full speed. I don't want to waste too much energy. We don't know what we are gonna encounter when we get there.", Goku said.

Krillin nodded and slowed down a bit. "At our current pace, I think we can get there in about five or six hours."

Goku looked at him and nodded back. "Ok, let's do it."

Goku and Krillin sped north, unknowing about what they would encounter once they reached the snowy terrain of the Arctic.


	3. Chapter 3 Held Captive

**Chapter 3- Held Captive **

Gohan opened his eyes and immediately shut them. The bright lights above him were too much. There was a dull pain throbbing in his head, and Gohan slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the blinding light. It was then that Gohan noticed his situation. He was lying, strapped to a metal table, completely naked. Gohan felt tingling in his right arm and looked. There was a small needle in his vein, with a tube leading up to a bag with a yellowish substance in it. He picked up his head and took in the surroundings. There was a large computer terminal to his right and in front of him. He noticed his clothing, neatly folded, on the ground to his left. Gohan tried to break the metal bonds that held him to the table, but he couldn't. He looked back at the needle is his arm, and realized that the substance being pumped into his body was tranquilizer. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but enough to drain his strength. Gohan kept trying to break the bonds, when suddenly, the door in the left corner of the room opened. A tall man walked inside. He wore a white lab coat and had long, jet black hair which kept getting in his eyes. The man pushed the hair out of his eyes and spoke.

"Glad to see you are awake. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. John West. I am the one who arranged for you to be brought here." The man smiled. Gohan wasn't normally one to be shy about being exposed to people like this, but there was something about West that made him extremely uncomfortable.

"What is all this? What are you going to do to me?", Gohan asked the man.

Dr. West replied instantly, "I'm going to use you, boy. I've been developing a synthesis, a virus really, which changes people. It gives them immense power. I've tried it with normal humans but the results were unstable. I want to use your body; you are so strong, and half-Saiyan, what more can I ask for? With this virus, you will become the most powerful being in the universe. You will, however, answer to my command."

"But, I'm not the strongest person in the world, my father is."

"Oh but he isn't. You have so much potential, and your body is much more youthful than his. You will be able to bond with the virus much easier.", Dr. West smiled.

Gohan continued to question the man. "Why are you doing this?"

Dr. West laughed. "I have my motives. You see, Dr. Gero was my mentor. And now, he is dead. I don't want revenge for him, in fact, I hated him. But, I loved his dream. I want to see your father die, and I can't think of any way better, than by the hand of his own son."

"You…you bastard!", Gohan spat.

The doctor laughed, stood up and walked to the computer terminal. He pressed a button and the table moved upwards. Instead of lying down, Gohan was now in a standing position, even though his feet were not touching the ground. He was hanging by the metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

"Now boy, I'm going to test you pain threshold. I need a DNA sample from you, and my inner sadist is crying out for pleasure." The doctor reached inside his pocket and removed it again, his hand clutching a small, but razor sharp knife. The doctor walked towards Gohan, knife in hand. Gohan closed his eyes and turned his head away from the smiling maniac. He heard the doctor laugh.

"Prepare yourself. This is going to hurt; a lot." Gohan felt the cold steel press against his right pectoral and, without cutting, slide down to his rippled stomach.

"Hmm. Where to cut…where to cut.", said the sadist, "Ah. Here." Gohan felt the doctor press hard against the right side of his chest, and then felt the cold metal enter his skin. Pain surged through out his chest, and Gohan winced. He was trying his hardest not to scream. As the knife passed though his skin, towards the middle of his chest, tears started to form in Gohan's tightly shut eyes. The pain was bearable, but it still hurt extremely badly. Gohan felt the knife leave his body and opened his eyes. He looked down and saw that West had cut a sliver of skin and muscle of his chest. The doctor took the sliver and placed in neatly in his pocket.

"Good. You are strong. Now, to begin your transformation." The doctor reached inside his other pocket and pulled out a syringe with a grayish-black substance inside it. West took the syringe and quickly jabbed it into Gohan's jugular. Gohan winced in pain. The doctor emptied the needle's contents into Gohan's neck and withdrew it.

"There we go. I'll be back for you later." West walked out of the room, leaving Gohan by himself. Gohan looked around at his surrounding again, and noticed his vision was getting blurry, as it was when he was captured. His eyelids grew heavy, and Gohan fell into a deep sleep.

-Meanwhile, somewhere over the Pacific Ocean-

Goku and Krillin soared over the ocean, and noticed a couple snowy islands.

"We're close. The radar says we're only about 300 miles from Gohan's location. Let's get a move on.", Goku said, starring at the screen of the radar. Krillin nodded. They continued speeding towards Gohan's location and after another hour and a half, they began to fly over land.

"This must be the Arctic.", Krillin said.

"Yeah, we're within the 100 mile radius. Let's start looking.", Goku said. Krillin had never seen Goku more serious. A cold wind blew over them as they searched for Gohan. After an hour of searching, Goku spotted a small building, covered in snow.

"There!", Goku yelled. "That must me it!" Goku and Krillin sped towards the building, preparing themselves to search the building.

-Back inside the lab-

Gohan was running down a long black hallway. He didn't know why he was running, or what he was running from, but he knew he couldn't stop. He saw a white light at the end of the corridor. He ran through it and appeared suddenly in his room. Standing at the doorway, he saw a figure sitting at his desk. It looked exactly like him; same gi, same hair. He heard a small whimper come from the figure.

"Uh, excuse me. Are you alright?", Gohan asked the weeping figure. He placed his hand on its shoulder, and the figure turned. Gohan gasped and stumbled backwards, falling on the ground at what he saw. The figure stood and Gohan got a glimpse of its face. It looked exactly like him, but its skin was pale white. The figure had completely black eyes, which seemed to stare at nothing. Both hands were hooked into claws, and there was a giant tumor pumping on its chest. Gohan noticed that the tumor was the thing's heart. He stood and turned to run, but his mother stood there, blocking his path.

"Mom?", Gohan said, starring at her. She was glaring at him and raised her hand. She punched him hard across the face, knocking him down again. She picked him up off the ground and held his arms behind him. Gohan was powerless to defend himself, as the creature walked towards him, and opened its mouth, revealing razor sharp teeth. It bit down on Gohan's neck, and he felt blood running down his neck to his chest. Gohan screamed and screamed.

"GAH!", Gohan gasped as he awoke inside of a dark, dank cell. He was no longer naked; his boxers had been placed back on him, but he was still missing his purple gi. Gohan noticed there was a bandage wrapped across his chest and over his shoulder, covering the wound that West had inflicted on him. The cell was empty, and there was a drip from the ceiling. Gohan shivered, noticing that there was no heating anywhere. Gohan stood and walked over to the bars of his cell. Still weakened by the tranquilizer, he was unable to break the bars. All of the sudden, the throbbing in Gohan's head increased. Terrible pain surged though out his body. It was like being stabbed with icy cold daggers, all over his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Gohan screamed. He felt blood pumping through out his body, and it felt like every one of his muscles were stretching to unbelievable lengths. Gohan felt his heart skip a beat and then he passed out, due to sheer pain.

Moments later, the tall, blond haired mercenary walked into the cell, and picked on Gohan, slinging the boy over his shoulder.

"Dr. West needs you now.", he said, turning and walking out of the cell, and with Gohan on his shoulder, he started towards the lab.


	4. Chapter 4 The Search

**Chapter 4- The Search**

Goku and Krillin landed next to the small building, which was no larger than a house. It was gray, and had no windows. Goku looked at the radar and confirmed Gohan's location.

"He's in here. Let's go.", Goku said. Krillin nodded, and braced himself. Goku opened the door, revealing a long flight of stairs. Krillin and Goku looked at each other.

"Well. Looks like we're going down.", Krillin said, as they began their decent into the narrow stairwell. It was cold and wet in the stairwell, there seemed to be no end to the descent. Rounding a corner, Goku sighed when he saw more stairs, and then continued walking carefully down.

After a solid ten minutes of descending, Goku and Krillin entered a larger room. There was nothing in the room, except for a large blast door at the opposite end. They walked towards the door, knowing that at the opposite end, Gohan was waiting.

-Meanwhile, in the lab-

Dr. West sat in his chair, analyzing the flesh he had extracted from the boy.

"Good. He will bond with the virus even better than I had hoped.", he said to himself. Just then, Spade, the leader of the mercenaries walked into the lab, carrying the boy. The two others walked in behind him. West stood, and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Set him down.", he said, pointing to the metal specimen table. Spade set him down, and stepped back. West strapped Gohan down and immediately administered more tranquilizer. He then began to examine the boy. The mercenaries just stood and watched. West looked at Gohan's eyes, they weren't their usual black. The sharp, deep eyes had been replaced by a cloudy gray.

"He's beginning to change. Now we just wait.", West said. He removed the bandage from Gohan's chest, saw that the wound had healed completely, in a matter of hours. There was nothing there but a slight scar. West looked at Gohan's mouth; his teeth were darkening and getting sharper. All he needed was time, and the transformation would be complete. Then, they heard the noise of the blast doors opening, and hid themselves, waiting for the intruders to enter.


	5. Chapter 5 Fiery FaceOff

**Chapter 5- Fiery Face-Off **

The blast doors slowly opened in front of Goku and Krillin, and they stepped inside. They saw an open area, like a warehouse, with a single desk in the middle. They walked towards the desk, and saw a line of capsules behind it. All of them seemed to be empty.

"Over there.", Krillin said, pointing to a door to the left of the desk. They started towards the desk when two men jumped out of the shadows. Krillin immediately recognized them; they were the two who he saw sneaking up on Goku's house.

"Goku! It's them! The guys that kidnapped Gohan!", Krillin yelled. The taller, blond haired man laughed.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Spade, and this is my comrade, Apusko.", he said, pointing at the short, red-haired man.

"You are the ones who kidnapped my son?", Goku asked, glaring at them.

The red-haired henchman spoke up, "We kidnapped him, but he is no longer in our possession. We gave him to Dr. West. Your friend, Dr. Gero, was his mentor, and Dr. West shares the same dream Gero did."

"Gero…he always wanted revenge on me. You guys better let my son go, or I'll have no choice but to destroy you.", Goku said, still glaring.

"I don't think so. You see, the good doctor injected your son with a virus that will change him forever. He will be a bio-warrior, immensely powerful, but obedient to the doctor's command. West is paying graciously, once your boy is completely changed, to keep anyone from interfering. He's already begun his transformation, it won't be long now.", replied Spade. Both mercenaries got into their fighting stances, and Goku and Krillin responded by getting into theirs.

"I advise you to leave this place. You don't stand a chance.", Goku said.

Spade and Apusko laughed. "I don't think so. Goku, you're mind. Apusko, get the midget."

"Aw. What a rip-off.", said Apusko. Krillin glared at him.

"Bring it.", said Krillin. He saw Apusko raise his hands, and point them directly at Krillin.

"You don't have a chance.", said Apusko, who seemed to be charging his Ki. Except, it wasn't an energy blast forming in his hands, it was fire. Krillin stepped back, and charged his own Ki.

"KAAAAAMEEEEHAAAA", Krillin began charging a Kamehameha wave.

"HELL SPAWN ATTACK!", Apusko said, simultaneously.

"MEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Krillin yelled as he released his attack. Apusko released the fire attack at the same time, and the blasts collided, forming a giant explosion. Both fighters charged towards each other and began fighting. Spade charged Goku and began throwing punches at the Saiyan warrior. Goku was surprised by the speed and strength of Spade, and was caught off guard. Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan and started going on the offensive. Spade blocked all of Goku's lightning fast punches and landed a shot right into Goku's right cheek. Goku stumbled backwards, and stared at the man. Spade laughed.

"Even a legendary Super Saiyan can't beat me.", he chuckled. Goku smirked at him.

"No. But a Super Saiyan and a Super Namek can.", he said, smirking at Spade.

"What are you talking about? You crazy fool.", he said, "NOW DIE!" Spade raised his hand to deliver a killing blow, but someone grabbed his hand from behind.

"He's talking about me.", said a deep voice from behind him. The hand that was grasping him tightened and twisted, snapping Spade's wrist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!", screamed Spade, clutching his wrist. He stumbled backwards, staring at his new nemesis. Piccolo stepped next to Goku.

"Y-You will die!", yelled Spade.

"I don't think so. Shall we, Goku?", Piccolo asked.

Goku nodded and charged his Ki. Piccolo did the same. Piccolo pressed his fingers to his head and prepared a Special Beam Cannon, as Goku charged up a Kamehameha wave.

"No! No!", yelled Spade, as both of them released their energy. The Special Beam Cannon pierced his head, obliterating his brain, while the Kamehameha wave destroyed the rest of his body.

Piccolo immediately turned and faced Krillin and Apusko. He noticed that Apusko happened to be standing next to a chemical tank.

"KRILLIN! TAKE COVER!", Piccolo yelled as he charged up for another attack. Krillin dove towards Goku, and Apusko stood, smiling at Piccolo.

"HELLZONE GRENADE!", Piccolo yelled, as he fired the attacks, intentionally missing Apusko. The red-haired mercenary looked up at the energy floating above him and laughed.

"You won't be laughing for long, you red haired bastard.", said Piccolo, as he sent the grenades towards the tank.

"GET DOWN!", Goku yelled at Krillin, as they both dove for cover. The grenades collided with the tank causing a massive fiery explosion. Apusko's smile was wiped off his face, as he was incinerated by the giant chemical fire. The sheer force of the blast shook the entire compound. After it ended, Goku and Krillin stood and walked next to Piccolo. They looked at the spot where Apusko once stood, where there was now nothing but a pile of ashes.

"Man, am I glad to see you, Piccolo.", said Krillin, giving him the thumbs-up.

Piccolo didn't even glance at Krillin. "You didn't think I'd let you look for Gohan alone, did you? I've been following you since you left. Anyways, let's start the search."

The group started through the door and found themselves walking down a long, winding hallway. As they rounded one corner, they saw something that made them stop in their tracks.

"G-Gohan!", Goku gasped. Gohan was slowly shuffling towards them. His skin was pale, and he had bruises.

"D-Daddy.", Gohan muttered, and then he passed out on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6 Shadow Transformation

**Chapter 6- Shadow Transformation**

"Gohan!", yelled Goku, as he rushed towards the crumpled figure of his son. As Goku got close to his son, he saw bruises and cuts all over his body. He looked like he had been through hell and back. Piccolo and Krillin stood behind him, as Goku held Gohan in his arms.

"Gohan. Wake up. Wake up, son.", Goku said softly. Gohan's eyes slowly and tiredly opened.

"D-Daddy?", the boy asked softly. Goku smiled at his son.

"Gohan! I thought I'd lost you.", he said, grinning, "Can you walk?"

"I-I think so.", Gohan replied. Goku set him down and Gohan could walk.

"Good. Let's get outta here.", Goku turned to leave but Gohan stopped him.

"Wait, Dad. There's something we still have to do.", Gohan was starring towards the end of the hallway he had come from.

"What is it, bro?", Krillin asked. Gohan was silent; his eyes were fixed upon the end of the hallway.

"He had me strapped to a table, like an animal. I escaped when he wasn't in the room, but I saw something in there. Something that needs to be destroyed.", Gohan said.

"What? What is it?", Piccolo asked, stepping next to Gohan. Gohan looked briefly at Piccolo and then glared back down the hallway.

"A monster; a very powerful one. I overheard West talking about it with the mercenaries. He said it's immensely strong; powerful enough to destroy the planet if it was let loose. He mentioned that he needed me because the monster was too uncontrollable; he wanted to make me as strong as it, and then have me destroy it. I have no doubt that he will let it loose once he finds that I'm gone. We must go back and destroy it.", Gohan explained.

"But you said it was really strong. How can we beat it?", Krillin asked, panicked.

"It's in a sort of coma. It's alive, but in a very deep sleep. It has an exposed heart, which we'll have a clear shot at.", Gohan said.

Goku reluctantly agreed, "Ok. Let's get this over with." With Gohan leading the way, the group walked down the winding corridor. They passed many small laboratories, filled with chemicals and surgery tools.

"What was he planning?", Piccolo asked, rhetorically. They continued walking, and as they approached the door at the end of the hallway, Gohan stopped walking.

"Daddy. I'm scared to see it again. You go first.", Gohan said. Goku nodded, and opened the door. Piccolo and Krillin followed, Gohan behind them all. They walked through to doorway, and stepped into a larger laboratory. There was a line of capsules to the left, but they were empty, and it seemed to Goku that there was a large space beyond them. To the right there was nothing but computer terminals and units. There were two large, metal cylinders at the end, and standing next to a terminal between them, was Dr. West.

"Welcome, my friends!", he said, smiling. Goku stopped in his tracks, glaring at the doctor.

"I'm no friend of yours. Look, we don't want to hurt you, we just want to destroy this monster Gohan has been telling us about.", Goku said. West laughed manically.

"I don't think so. I still have to introduce you to your son! Well, he's not really your son anymore. He's changed and I've renamed him "Shadow.", West said, smiling. Goku's face stretched in shock.

"W-What are you talking about? Gohan is right here.", he said, turning to face his son. What he saw made him gasp and step backwards. Gohan stood there, grinning at his father. His eyes were red, and he was smiling in the most evil way possible. Piccolo and Krillin stepped back too.

"What's wrong guys?", Gohan's voice deepened, "Don't you recognize me?" Gohan laughed in a deep voice, and West laughed along with him.

"What kind of sick joke-", Krillin said. Dr. West cut him off.

"This is no joke. Dasakira, show them.", he said, looking at Gohan. The group turned to face Gohan, but he wasn't there anymore. In his place was a man with deep blue skin, wearing a red vest and camouflage pants; the shapeshifter. He turned and pressed a button next to the door, sealing it shut. They turned back to West.

"Now. Let me introduce you, Goku, to Shadow.", West said. He turned and pressed a button on the console. The container on the right side made a shrill, hissing noise.

"GOHAN!", Goku yelled, when the container began to open…


	7. Chapter 7 Unleashed

**Chapter 7- Unleashed**

The capsule opened up, revealing a tall, glass stasis tube. Gohan was inside, wearing his boxer shorts. They seemed to be tight on his thighs, and Goku saw that his muscle mass had increased. His appearance had changed; his skin was a pale white and his hands hooked into sharp claws. He was peacefully sleeping inside his glass prison.

"Oh my God…What did you do to him? You sick bastard!", yelled Goku. Dr. West did not respond; he simply stood, admiring his sick creation. The shape shifter, Dasakira, stepped forward, walking past the fighters and stood next to the doctor.

"Dr. West has made your son the ultimate warrior. You should be proud." Dasakira grinned at Goku.

"You'd better pray for a way to change him back! I'll kill you!", Goku yelled. Krillin had never seen his best friend so furious. Dr. West wagged his finger and Goku, laughing.

"The only way to bring him back to normal is the antivirus. I've only made one, and it is safely hidden. Now, lets test Shadow's power, shall we?", West said. He pressed a button the console. The tube Gohan was in made a hissing noise, and the fluid began to drain from the tube. When the fluid was completely drained, the tube lifted, and Gohan stood there, looking down at the ground, his short, raven black hair matted to his head.

"Shadow!", West said sharply. Gohan's head bolted upright, and looked directly forward. Goku saw that his son's eyes were cloudy gray.

"Oh God…Gohan…", Piccolo said. Dr. West looked amused, as if it were all a sick joke.

"Shadow, these three are your enemies. Show them pain. Kill them, if it pleases you.", West commanded. Gohan smiled vilely and stepped forward. He slowly walked towards the group, still smiling like a demon.

"No! Guys, we can't kill him. There's no way I'd allow any of us to do it.", Goku said, distressed. He was trying to work out a plan, but Gohan was extremely powerful in this state, and Goku didn't stand a chance without killing his own son; something he could never do. As Gohan stepped forward, the group stepped back. Then, Gohan attacked. He rushed forward at lightning fast speed, and punched his father in the face, knocking him backwards. Krillin tried to grab his arms but Gohan spun and kicked him into the wall. Piccolo threw a punch, but Gohan caught it and threw Piccolo over his shoulder into the wall next to Krillin.

Goku sat up and looked over at Piccolo and Krillin. They were both unconscious. Gohan started walking towards him, his fists clenched. Goku saw that Gohan's fists were so tightly closed, that blood was dripping from his palms, forming crimson dots on the ground as he walked.

"Gohan! No!", Goku yelled, staring at his son. Gohan raised his hand to deliver a crippling blow to his father.

"Shadow! Stop.", shouted West. Gohan stopped walking and turned to face his master. Goku looked stunned. Why would West preserve his life?

"I want to show you something before you die. I want to show you the true extent of your son's power under my control.", West said. He turned and pressed a button on the console. Gohan walked next to his master and stood, as the container on the left made a hissing noise. What Goku saw in the container was almost as horrifying as seeing his son the way he was. Inside the glass stasis tube was a monstrosity; a being with pale skin like Gohan's, except this monster was almost 8 feet tall. It was naked, sexless, and had razor sharp claws on it's left hand, each at least a foot long. The was giant, crimson heart incased in clear bone, on the left side of its chest.

"This, my friend, is Savage. He was my first success, but he quickly turned to failure. I had been perfecting the virus, and he was the first to bond with it on a genetic level. Only problem was that I couldn't control him. So, I kept him, sort of as a last resort. I needed a body which was not only powerful, but youthful, so it could bond with the virus easier. Needless to say, your son was the perfect candidate. In order to control him, I added a microscopic chip to the virus. It let's me control him, until he dies or the virus is purged from his system.", West said, and then laughed.

"Dr., are you sure you want to bring Savage out? He could destroy this whole place.", Dasakira asked the maniac. Dr. West looked at him and smiled.

"I don't give a shit about this place, it means nothing to me. Besides, I've got Shadow here. Let me show you, Dasakira. Shadow, show Dasakira your power."

Gohan nodded and walked towards Dasakira. The shape shifter stepped backwards, trying to get away from Gohan.

"No! West! Call him off! What are you doing?", Dasakira yelled, obviously in hysteria. West grinned.

"Do you really think I was going to pay you and let you leave? Ha! Shadow, kill him!", West said, smiling at the terrified man. Then, all of the sudden, Gohan disappeared. Dasakira looked around frantically for him.

"Wh-Where did he go? Where is he?", he yelled. Then, Goku heard a wet crunch, and Dasakira doubled over in pain. His ribs had been broken. Then, his head snapped backwards, blood spraying out of his screaming mouth, covering the wall behind him. A series of claw marks quickly appeared on his chest and back, as if he were being scratched by an invisible enemy. A giant horizontal cut appeared on his stomach. His entrails started to fall out and Dasakira struggled to clasp his hands over the wound and keep them in. Dasakira screamed, and his scream turned into a gurgle, as a giant hole appeared in his throat. Blood gushed from the opening, and his body was lifted and thrown into the adjacent wall. His body fell and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Then, his head collapsed, as if someone had stepped on it. Brain matter and blood spewed all over the floor, surrounding Dasakira in a crimson pool of blood. His body twitched a couple times and then stopped completely. Gohan appeared at West's side, covered in blood and gore, waiting for another command.

"He…he's invisible?", Goku stuttered in disbelief. Dr. West stood and smiled at him.

"No, I haven't figured out how to do that yet. What you saw was an example of his speed. He was moving so fast, you couldn't see him.", West explained.

"Oh my God…", Goku said quietly to himself.

"Now, let's test his full strength.", West said. He pressed a button and Savage's container began to drain. The giant heart began to pump rhythmically. West walked up to the container as it drained and stared at the nightmarish creature.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? My first success; it's a shame Shadow has to destroy him.", West said, admiring the horrific nature of the creature. Savage's eyes opened, revealing a milky white stare. The creature seemed to be sedated but it drew its clawed arm back and bit, and fired it forward, penetrating the glass; and Dr. West's chest. The claw had gone completely through West's body until Savage withdrew it. Dr. West stumbled back, and fell against the wall. Blood was pouring out of his chest, staining his lab coat crimson, and forming a puddle around him. He let out a raspy, bloody laugh.

"Heh…now…you'll never…find the antivirus…", West said, putting his hand in his pocket.

"It's…safely hidden…yet right…under your nose…", West laughed. He looked at Gohan, who was still standing next to the bloody mass of Dasakira.

"Shadow…I want you…to kill Savage. Destroy him…then…kill them…and then…destroy…this vile world…", West laughed again, pointing at Goku. As he laughed, blood sprayed and dribbled from his cracked lips. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he slumped over; dead. Savage hit the glass with his giant fist, shattering it. He stepped out of the container and stood, staring at Gohan. Gohan turned away from Goku and looked at Savage. The stood there, in classic gunfighter stance, waiting for the other to make a move.

"I've got to stop this, I can't let Gohan kill us.", Goku said to himself. He was trying to come up with a plan to save Gohan, himself and his friends altogether. The voice of Dr. West echoed though Goku's mind.

"_Under your nose_…".

"It's gotta be around here somewhere.", Goku said, he stood and started looking around. He frantically began to search everywhere, as the fight between Savage and Gohan began….


	8. Chapter 8 Battle Of Titans

**Chapter 8- Battle of Titans**

Piccolo's head hurt. He opened his eyes and looked up at the scene in front of him. Krillin was lying unconscious next to him. Goku was to his left, searching for something. In front of him, the maniacal Dr. West was slumped in a pool of his own blood. Gohan, who was still in his boxers, covering in Dasakira's blood, and that monster were walking slowly towards each other.

"G-Goku! What are you doing?", Piccolo yelled at Goku. Goku stopped looking around and looked up at him.

"Before West died, he said that the antivirus was around here somewhere. He said that it was so close that it might as well be under my nose.", Goku said, and then resumed his search. Piccolo looked up at Gohan and Savage. They were still walking towards each other. Then, Savage let out an ear-splitting shriek and charged Gohan, hands raised. It swung its giant claw at Gohan. Gohan jumped in the air and flipped himself over the creature and landed behind it. Piccolo saw something hanging from Gohan's waistband. A syringe, capped, filled with a green liquid. It hung by a thin metal wire which would not fall off by itself. Rather, someone would have to remove it.

"Goku! There it is!", yelled Piccolo, pointing at Gohan's waist.

"Oh, no.", Goku said. He walked over to Piccolo and kneeled. Gohan and Savage resumed their fight. They were very evenly matched. Gohan was dodging all of Savage's blows and Savage blocked everything Gohan threw at him.

"I hope you have a plan.", Piccolo said, as he watched the battle continue.

"I do, but it'll be tricky. We need to get it before he destroys Savage, because we won't stand a chance once he comes for us. I'll need you to distract them both, while I run in and grab it. After we have it, we wait. The moment he defeats Savage, we need to find a way to knock him out or subdue him so we can inject it.", Goku said, his voice sounded extremely unsure and worried.

"Alright. You want a distraction? You've come to the right Namek.", Piccolo said. He stood.

"Ok, you distract them, and I'll run in and grab the antivirus.", Goku said, readying himself.

Piccolo nodded and said, "Here goes nothing." He ran towards the two fighters and jumped into the air. He hovered for a second and then yelled at them.

"HEY! OVER HERE!", he yelled as he fired multiple energy blasts at both of them. The blasts hit both of them, but didn't do any damage. Both fighters stopped and looked at Piccolo, but it was Gohan who made the first move. He jumped into the air and charged Piccolo. Goku jumped into the air and rushed towards his son. Piccolo did his best to get out of the way, but Gohan was too fast. He hit Piccolo twice in the stomach, and kicked him to the ground. Piccolo fell and hit the ground hard. Goku sped towards his son but saw that the syringe wasn't there any more. Gohan noticed him, and with lightning fast speed, hit Goku in the jaw, and knocked him to the ground with Piccolo. Gohan hovered for a moment, staring at them and then flew back to Savage, and resumed the fight.

"G-Great…now how are we gonna get it?", Goku said, sitting up and rubbing his jaw. He looked over at Piccolo, who was still lying on his stomach, obviously in pain. To Goku's surprise, Piccolo chuckled.

"Heh…We already have it…", Piccolo said, holding something in his hand. Goku took the object in Piccolo's hand and smiled. While Gohan was beating him up, Piccolo had managed to snatch the antivirus from his waistband.

"Good job, Piccolo.", Goku said. Piccolo gave a grunt of approval, and then passed out. Goku stood, tightly clutching his son's only hope.

"Forget the rest of the plan. I've got to inject him with this as soon as possible.", Goku said to himself. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and mentally prepared himself. He would need to get to Gohan fast, inject him and get away. If he wasn't fast enough, Gohan would probably kill him. He looked at Savage, who was swinging away at Gohan, who was dodging the monster's massive clawed hand. Gohan jumped over Savage and landed with his back to Goku. Now was his chance; the only one he would get. Goku jumped forward and sped towards Gohan as fast as his energy would carry him. Gohan looked over his shoulder and, before he could react, was tackled to the ground by his father. Savage started walking slowly towards both of them. Goku held Gohan's head down with one arm and jabbed the antivirus into his neck with the other. Goku emptied the syringe, removed in and jumped off his struggling son.

"I hope that does it…", Goku said to himself. Gohan stood and put a hand to his neck. He didn't attack or move towards Goku. He stumbled backwards and leaned up against the wall, starring ahead, his cloudy gray eyes looking at nothing in particular.

"Good. I think it's working.", Goku said to himself. Gohan slid down and sat on the ground, his back on the wall. Goku mentally patted himself on the back, but his triumph was cut short. Goku heard Savage let out an ear-splitting screech, and looked up. The hellish creature was walking straight towards him…


	9. Chapter 9 Savage Fury

**Chapter 9- Savage Fury**

Goku backed up as Savage slowly stepped towards him. Goku glanced at Gohan, who was sitting on the ground, clutching his neck, his cloudy gray eyes staring at nothing. Savage took another massive step towards Goku, and Goku took another step backwards. Savage walked right past Gohan, ignoring the boy completely. His white eyes were fixed directly on Goku and his scarlet heart pumped inside its bone prison.

"_Great, how am I gonna get out of this one…"_, Goku thought to himself, taking another step back. He was trying to formulate another plan, but he was clearly outmatched.

"_I guess I have no choice. I've gotta fight it, and I can't give up,"_, Goku thought, as Savage took another massive step. Goku powered himself up, and immediately charged at Savage. Goku threw a furious volley of punches and kicks, but Savage just stood there, unfazed. Goku threw a powerful punch and landed it directly on the monster's jaw. Savage was completely unaffected by the hit, and raised its massive fist. The non-clawed fist fired forward and hit Goku square in the chest. Goku flew backwards and hit a wall. He maintained his balance and placed his hand on his chest. There was a sharp pain in his chest and Goku realized that the one punch from Savage had broken at least three of his ribs. Goku winced and the pain and prepared himself to assault the creature again.

_"The heart! I've gotta destroy it's heart!"_, thought Goku. He stared at the bloody tumor of a heart, and realized he'd have to destroy its bone case first. Goku stood back as Savage walked towards him, and charged up his Ki.

"KAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEE", Goku yelled, charging up the blast. Savage continued walking towards Goku. The monster was no more than ten feet from Goku when he released the Kamehameha Wave.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Goku released the blast, aiming it towards the bone-encased heart. The sky-blue energy sped towards the creature and hit the boney shield. As soon as it hit the bone, the energy dispersed, having no effect at all on Savage.

"What? Oh no!", Goku yelled in surprise, his eyes widening in shock. Goku took and step back, and Savage took a giant step forward. Savage was less than five feet from Goku and was about to strike, when two yellow energy disks flew from behind him and hit the monster in the back. The disks did not cause any damage, but Savage turned and looked at his new opposition. Krillin stood there with another disk in his hand, glaring at Savage.

"Krillin!", Goku yelled, but his friend paid no attention.

"Get away from him you monster!", yelled Krillin, throwing the disks, knowing that they wouldn't do anything. He wanted to get Savage as far away from Goku and Gohan as possible. Savage turned completely to face Krillin and slowly started walking.

"Yeah! That's it. Over here, you ugly bastard! Follow me!", he yelled, taking to the air and firing more disks. Annoyed, Savage raised his giant palm and fired a massive, red energy wave at Krillin. The blast struck Krillin in the chest, and he fell to the ground. Leaning up against a wall, Krillin looked ahead and saw Savage right in front of him.

"Gah. Th…this is it…", Krillin said, closing his eyes as Savage raised its giant clawed hand. After a couple seconds and nothing happening, Krillin opened his eyes. Savage had his hand raised to strike, but there was a human hand holding on to one of the claws, keeping it from killing Krillin. Savage was struggling to pull his arm forward, but the person was holding the claw, and keeping it from moving completely. Krillin looked behind Savage and his eyes widened when he saw who was behind the monster: Gohan.


	10. Chapter 10 Grand Finale

**Chapter 10- Grand Finale**

"G-Gohan!", Krillin stuttered, as he stood and moved away from the struggling Savage. Gohan had a firm grip on the monster's claw and was not letting go. Krillin looked at Gohan and saw that his eyes were still cloudy gray, but it seemed that he had regained his conscience. Gohan let go of the claw and kicked Savage in the back. The monster fell forward and turned to face the boy. Savage let out a high pitched shriek and fired another bright red beam at Krillin.

"Whoa!", Krillin narrowly dodged out of the way and stood next to Goku, who was still leaning on the wall clutching his chest. They both sensed Gohan's energy growing by the second, like he was powering up. They saw Gohan bring his arms above his head and then throw them down.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", he screamed, as his hair changed from its raven black to the telltale gold of a Super Saiyan.

"H-He can still transform?", Goku asked, rhetorically, looking at the golden aura surrounding his son. Goku saw that Gohan's eyes were still cloudy, but instead of gray, they were a pale blue. Savage screeched at Gohan and swung its claw. Gohan grabbed the claw again, and jumped onto Savage's shoulder. Still grasping the hand, Gohan sharply pulled upwards, ripping Savage's clawed arm right out of its socket. Blood poured out of the wound, spilling on the floor in a crimson puddle. Savage shrieked in pain and Gohan, still holding the massive arm, jumped backwards, landing behind the creature. Savage turned and raised his remaining hand to fire a blast, but Gohan threw the arm. Like a bullet, the clawed arm hit Savage in the chest, impaling the monster right next to its pumping heart. Goku and Krillin watched in silence as Savage began to vomit blood onto the ground, and then started to pace towards Gohan again. The arm wagged back and forth with each step that the monster took.

"Talk about determination…", said Krillin, to Goku. Goku nodded.

"Gohan has the upper hand, he's going to win. After he does, we need to subdue him. I don't know how much of that virus is left in him…", Goku said, watching Gohan, who was standing with his arms crossed, waiting for Savage to get closer. Savage took a massive step, and Gohan jumped grabbed the arm stuck in Savage's chest and kicked him in the stomach. Savage stumbled backwards, and the clawed arm was removed with a sickening pop. Blood and entrails poured for the now open wound, yet Savage was determined to keep walking towards Gohan. Gohan was standing about 15 feet from Savage, when it appeared that he had gotten bored with fighting the monster. The infected Super Saiyan powered Ki to his right fist, and opened it. A bright yellow beam of light and energy exploded, engulfing Gohan's hand and the area above it. The energy took the form of a blade, which was attached to Gohan's clenched fist. 

"He's never done that before…", Goku said in amazement. Gohan screamed and charged towards Savage, his bladed arm raised. Just as the two were about to make contact, Gohan disappeared and then reappeared, crouching behind Savage. The blade had disappeared. Savage did not turn, his eyes stared blankly forwards.

"D-Did that do anything?", Krillin asked. Goku did not respond, he simply stared at Savage.

"Yes…it did.", Goku said.

"How do you know?", Krillin asked frantically.

"The heart; look.", Goku pointed to the scarlet tumor on Savage's chest. It wasn't beating. Then, as if by magic, a red line appeared diagonally across Savage's chest. The area above the line then slid off the other half. Gohan had cut Savage in half. The upper half slid off and hit the ground with a thud. The bottom half crumpled to the ground also. Blood was flowing all over the ground, and organs were spilling out of the open halves."Gohan?", Goku said, as he approached his son, who was still crouched. Goku slowly walked towards Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gohan quickly jumped up and screamed. He grasped his head, and immediately fell back to his knees. He writhed on the ground in pain, clutching his head and screaming. His hair turned back from gold to its natural jet black color. Gohan got to his knees, looked up and gave a final scream before passing out and falling onto his stomach directly in front of his father.

"Oh, Gohan…", Goku whispered, crouching next to his son. He took Gohan into his arms and remained crouched. Krillin walked over and stood next to Goku. Gohan slowly opened his eyes, and Goku was relieved to see that they were not cloudy gray, but their natural black.

"D-Daddy…", Gohan whispered. He looked very tired, but worried.

"Don't worry son. It's over.", Goku said quietly. Just then, Goku heard a shriek and the upper half of Savage raised its arm to fire a blast.

"RAAAAAAAH!"

An orange beam flew past Goku's head and hit Savage right in the face. There was an explosion, and when the dust cleared, there was nothing left of Savage's upper half.

"N-Now…it's over…", said a voice from behind them. Piccolo stood, leaning up against the wall. He chuckled, and then sputtered up some blood before collapsing to his knees. Krillin ran over and helped Piccolo get steady. Piccolo looked up at Gohan and gave him the thumbs up. Gohan chuckled, and passed out. Goku stood and walked towards Piccolo and Krillin.

"Let's get out of here.", he said and began walking towards the door. Piccolo followed, with the assistance of Krillin. Walking back though the lab, Goku stopped and pressed a button on Dr. West's computer.

"Self destruct system initiated. T-minus: 5 minutes.", said a cool, computerized female voice. Goku pressed another button and the massive blast doors slid open. They started to walk up the stairs and when they reached the top, Goku opened the single door. He stepped outside, holding Gohan and Krillin with Piccolo followed. Goku looked up at the snowy mountains and saw that the sun was setting.

"Let's get outta here.", Goku said, as he flew off towards the north. Krillin and Piccolo followed, and turned after getting far enough away. They watched the lab explode, obliterating Savage, Dr. West and his sick experiments. They continued to follow Goku until, hours later; they reached the city…

-10 hours later, at Capsule Corp-

Gohan woke to the sound of soft beeping and an equally soft bed. He was lying in a hospital room, the lights turned off and the door shut. The room was slightly light because of the lights on the machines hooked up. Gohan sat up and shivered, it was cold. He looked over and saw a purple training Gi on a chair next to his bed. Gohan got out of bed and put on his training Gi. As his pulled the top over his head, he heard voices coming from outside his room. He walked to the door and listened.

"And Gohan stopped it. He appeared behind that thing and kept it from killing me.", Krillin was saying.

_"I saved Krillin? I don't remember anything that's happened at all…"_ Gohan opened the door and walked outside. Krillin was sitting in a chair talking with Goku and Bulma. Piccolo was standing at the corner, not participating in the conversation. The others were deep in conversation; Gohan stepped out into the hallway and closed the door. At the sound of the door, they all turned in Gohan's direction. Goku stood and walked over to his son, hugging him.

"I'm so glad to see you're awake.", Goku said, still hugging his son. Krillin walked over and patted Gohan on the back.

"Dad…what happened? I don't remember anything at all.", Gohan asked, pushing away from Goku. His father laughed.

"I'll explain it to you later. C'mon, let's go outside and get some fresh air.", Goku nodded towards the exit door at the end of the hallway and Gohan smiled at him.

"Piccolo! Come outside with us.", Gohan said to the Namek. Piccolo opened his eyes and looked at Gohan.

"No thanks, kid. I'll stay here.", Piccolo said grinning. Gohan grinned back, nodded and followed his father. They walked outside with Krillin and Bulma. There was a small table with some chairs and a pitcher of iced tea. It was still dark outside, but Gohan saw that the sun would soon be coming up. He sat into a chair with a glass of iced tea. The others sat with him and they all sat in silence, waiting for the sun to rise…

The End

Special Thanks to:  
John- For being a villain  
Alex- For being a villain and pestering me to finish  
Dazzy- For being a villain  
MikoKriszty- For her enthusiastic reviews  
thestinger- For helping me plan my next story  
Hellblade Son Gohan/ Suren- For teaching me to fly. :)


End file.
